Sharamudoi Days
by Joyce LaKee
Summary: Snippets of Serenio's life...Please read and review!


**Of course I'm not Jean Auel. Don't be ridiculous.**

"Push now, Serenio."

Serenio gasped and took a deep breath. Bearing down, she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a moan.

"Good. Now just rest a moment."

_Rest a moment? Rest? Who was Shamud kidding? There was nothing restful about what she was doing_.

Then, with a sensation like somebody squeezing her middle with a giant hide, she was seized by another powerful contraction.

"Push!"

Serenio pushed, and let out her breath suddenly as she gasped from pain.

"Keep pushing! Don't stop now, keep pushing."

"I can't--I won't"

"Serenio, don't argue. Just push"

"But I can't!" She wailed.

Shamud noted the cessation of pressure and looked up at Roshario for confirmation. Roshario, who was resting her hand on the fundus of Serenio's uterus, nodded. The uterus was soft again. The contraction was over.

"You must concentrate. You must push when I tell you."

Serenio nodded to Shamud as Carolio wiped her face with a cool, damp chamois cloth. Over Serenio's head, Roshario nodded to Shamud. Another contraction was starting.

"Another one, Serenio," murmured Shamud, although Serenio didn't need the Healer to tell her what her body was doing. "Push."

Distressed by the sensation, Serenio threw her head back, against Roshario's shoulder.

"Don't arch! Don't arch your back"

Serenio glared at Shamud, eliciting a dry chuckle from the Healer. If the laboring woman could make such a face she must still have some of her strength left. But just the same, she mustn't waste it on unnecessary activities and emotions. When the pain passed and Serenio lay limp in Roshario's arms, Shamud took Serenio's hand.

"Don't arch your back again. Tuck your chin and push into the pain."

Serenio sighed.

ecECecECecECec

The beginning of labor was uneventful, as many labors start. For several weeks Serenio had been conscious of painless uterine contractions. She would press her hand to her belly to feel its firmness before it softened again. Then one morning she was working a chamois hide her mate, Vondalo, had brought back to the cave. She ran the bone scraper over the leather, making it soft, removing the last traces of sinew and membrane and tiny veins, preparing it to be rubbed with the softening mixture of brain and roe favored by her people to make extraordinarily soft material, highly favored by traders; a closely guarded secret of the Sharamudoi. The warm sun felt delightful on her bare arms and she sat on a little stool as she worked. Getting up from a sitting position was just too hard lately, although there were always people ready and willing to help one of the Blessed of Mudo when she was full of the Mother's blessing. But Serenio, for all her meek and quiet ways, was fiercely independent. As long as she could do for herself, she would.

She couldn't be sure, but it seemed to her that her painless contractions were becoming more frequent. Kijumio, sitting near her, crushing grain with mortar and pestle, noticed.

"Not long now, eh?"

Serenio smiled at the woman. "You're so sure?"

"You've been spending as much time sitting back feeling your belly as you have been working that hide. Are you having any pain?"

"No, none. Maybe this labor will go easily."

Kijumio laughed uproariously. "Spoken like a woman with her first child. But don't you worry. Shamud will have you well in hand."

Both women turned to look at their white-haired Healer. Serenio knew the One Who Served the Mother fairly well. As young as she was, Shamud sometimes called on Serenio to help with healing practices and rituals. Although she had no Healing Gifts, Serenio's calm, unhurried manner acted as a balm on sick persons and their families. Now it would be Serenio's turn to be the patient.

ecECecECecECec

As soon as it was determined that Serenio's labor was, indeed, underway, Shamud made the young woman comfortable on a mat on the floor covered with chamois and propped up with cushions. After Carolio and Roshario, who were to assist the Healer, arrived, Shamud brought out a drum and began drumming a soothing rhythm designed to calm the woman and her attendants. The drum rhythm, the hypnotic flicker of the fire in the shelter and the comfortable birthing mat made Serenio almost stuperous. Then Shamud began the chant.

Even though Serenio had heard it before, it brought much comfort to her. She understood most of the everyday words, although Shamud also used esoteric words and phrasings to beg Mudo for a safe birth, to call the spirits of Chamois and Sturgeon to protect Serenio and her child.

Labor progressed uneventfully. The pains increased in intensity and Shamud gave Serenio something to drink--a tea with willowbark, milk thistle, raspberry leaf and a touch of datura for its painkilling properties. More time passed and she heard Shamud tell the other women that labor was progressing "just as expected".

_Whatever that means_, thought Serenio ironically. She was getting more and more uncomfortable.

Finally it was time to assume the position to push. They brought out Serenio's birthing blanket and spread it over the ground. Roshario was given some cushions to sit on and Serenio leaned back into her, in a squatting position, her bare feet planted firmly on the blanket. Carolio's job was to assist Shamud and occasionally wipe Serenio's face or give her a sip of water. If Roshario got tired, she and Carolio could switch.

_If I get tired, nobody's about to switch with me_, thought Serenio resentfully. She pushed when told, she rested when told. And after what seemed to be forever, she heard Shamud inhale sharply.

"I can see the head--not long now. Push."

Serenio pushed with all her might.

"Good, good. Now rest. It's over."

"The birth?"

"The contraction."

"Ugh."

Roshario and Carolio grinned at each other.

"Again, push. Push harder! Now stop and pant."

_Stop? Is Shamud joking?_

No, Shamud was not joking. The Healer was now applying counter pressure to the top of the baby's head, which had crowned--a necessary step to prevent the head from being delivered too quickly. Another contraction and the head was delivered--Shamud acted quickly to clear the blood and mucus from the baby's mouth and nose. Two more contractions and the baby was born.

ecECecECecECec

Vondalo rushed to his mate's side. Serenio had been cleaned up and made comfortable, the baby in her arms. The package that was the afterbirth and birthing blanket, folded up and placed for safekeeping in an unobtrusive corner, would be buried by Serenio as soon as she was strong enough. She would choose a secret place--one only she would know. Shamud, Roshario and Carolio had left the shelter but remained close by in case Serenio needed them, but they thoughtfully allowed the mated couple some privacy with their newborn.

Vondalo sat cross-legged on the floor next to Serenio. "Have you chosen a name?"

"You know what we talked about," she replied, "Darvolio if it were a girl, Darvalo if it were a boy."

"And what do we have? Shamud wouldn't tell me," he said, grinning. Shamud was always very secretive.

Serenio placed the baby over her shoulder, rubbing its back gently, trying to elicit a burp. "Darvalo."

Vondalo snatched the baby from his mate for a better look.

"Watch his head," she cautioned, but he only gave her an ironic look.

"Wasn't I the oldest child at my mother's hearth? The oldest grandchild? Do you think I never held a baby before?"

Serenio lay back against the cushions, smiling at him. He was right. And he was very gentle.

"Look at this grip, Serenio," Vondalo said as the baby clutched his finger. "What a hunter he'll be--look at this arm strength--just right to wield a spear. So when can I start training him? Our little Darvo."

Serenio just laughed, shaking her head, delighted in Vondalo's joy. "Let's wait for the next moon cycle, at least." Then she sighed. She and her mate had their whole lives ahead of them. Maybe there would be more babies. Certainly there would be more love. The future presented itself to her imagination, an endless stretch of joy.

"And you know what, Vondalo? I think he's the child of your spirit."

**A/N: So what do you think? Good start? Bad Start? Reviews welcome.**


End file.
